


A very happy birthday to you Bucky

by Marvelfan227



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, F/M, Fluff, Horrible Grammar, Sex Tape, Smut, bucky doesn't like being that he's turning 100, don't read if you are going to complain, porn with a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: Plot: Bucky birthday morning smut and after party smut





	

Birthday. Some people like them, some people don't, Bucky was one of those that didn't like it. He hated the fact that he was turning a hundred, sure he looks like he's in his late twenties to early thirties but it still bugged him.

It didn't help that the entire team teased him about it. You always told them to stop but they ignored you and kept teasing him until he snapped at them. He told them that if they kept up the teasing they would have a birthday party without the birthday boy. You reassured everyone that you were going to get Bucky in a good mood and get him to attend the party but they had to stop the teasing. They stopped and now it was your mission to get him in a good mood and have him stay happy throughout the party.

"Bucky baby wake up" you ran your hands through his long hair. You knew he was awake and he was just pretending to be asleep "don't you want early morning birthday sex?" That got his attention and sat up.

"I'm awake" looked over at you and was about to get on top of you but you stopped him. Instead you removed your underwear and tossed them off the bed.

"No no no today is YOUR birthday and that means you get to lay back and relax while I do all the work." you got on top of him and removed your top. "How about a nice blowjob to start? How does that sound?"

Bucky nodded his head excitedly before up pulled down his boxers and pulled out his cock. "Happy birthday baby" you swirled your tongue around the tip of his cock before you wrapped your lips around it and started sucking on it.

Not a lot of girls like giving their boyfriends or husbands blow jobs but you loved it. It should that you were able to please your man with your mouth alone. Bucky closed his eyes and kept praising your mouth skills. "Oh that feels nice y/n" You smiled around his cock as he praised your skills.

You continued sucking on his cock until you felt him tense up, that's when you pulled him out of your mouth. You moved so you were hovering over his cock before you sank down on it "ooooh you feel so good around my cock" Bucky whimpered while he looked up at you in awe. Once you set a pace you liked you let yourself go and moaned his name loud you were sure the entire floor heard you.

Bucky in the other hand was trying to suppress the orgasm he was about to have when you were blowing him. He ended up losing his will power and felt himself cumming "Oh no no no fuuuuck" Bucky's face turned to horror. You tried to change his expression by telling him it was ok while you kept moving.

"It's ok buck. Like I said today is all about you and that means you don't have to feel bad if I don't cum. As long as you cum I'm happy. Now let's get dressed and go out for breakfast." You got off of him and proceeded to get dressed. You I've over your shoulder and noticed Bucky still had a sad expression. "Alright how about this, after the party we can continue this and you can make me cum as much as you want?"

"Alright I like that idea." Bucky leaned in and kissed you before he started getting dressed so you guys can go get breakfast.

* * *

 

Throughout the day you had to remind people not to mention how old Bucky was turning. You knew if he heard someone say his name and the number a hundred he would lose his shit. The entire team was still wondering if you were going to be able to get Bucky to come to the party. Although he didn't want to Bucky gave in and said yes few hours before the party.

"Do we really have to go? I want to stay here with you and continue what we were doing this morning." Bucky's hands were on your ass and he gave it a squeeze. He was having second thoughts but you weren't going to let him skip the party.

"Yes ! Tony actually put a lot of effort into this party and it'd be a dick move if you didn't show up. Now finish getting ready, the party started an hour ago." you pecked his lips before you continued to do your hair.

* * *

 

By the time you guys made it down everyone was already getting drunk. You had to stop your from laughing when you noticed Sam belly dancing in the middle of the dance floor "that's the most disgusting thing I've ever seen." Bucky looked disgusted.

"Come on grandpa lets go get you drunk" you pulled Bucky towards the bar and asked Thor if he could give Bucky some mead so he can loosen up.

It didn't really work though. Sure he was talkative with all of the avengers but he refused to talk to the other guests. Which was awkward because everyone wanted to talk to the birthday boy but Bucky made it very clear that he did not want to interact with the guest he invited. Instead he just wanted you and the team around him. If anyone tried to get close to him he would tell them to leave.

You genuinely felt bad when Becky, a new agent came up to Bucky to wish him a happy birthday but before she could ever say anything you called Tony's security. "Aw come on buck she just wanted to say happy birthday, you didn't have to kick her out."

"I didn't want this party, I just wanted to have a birthday dinner with our friends-"

"Come on no one lives long enough to live up to a hundred." that only caused him to glare at you. "I know I'm sorry. Alright how about this, on top of what we agreed on this morning if you stay the entire night and you're nice to people I'll let you in back here" you grabbed his hands and placed them on your ass.

"Fine." Bucky gave in and smacked your ass before you guys went back on the dance floor.

* * *

 

The rest of the party went smoothly. Bucky loosened up and let people approached him so the could tell him happy birthday. You even managed to convince him to let the party guests sing him happy birthday and have him blow out the candles.

After the party you and Bucky stumble into your room. His lips were on your throat while he was feeling around for the zipper of your dress. "Wait I want to give you your present you told me not to get you." you pulled away and went into your closet to get his present.

Bucky looked like he was about to tell you off but didn't when he saw the beautifully wrapped present in your hand. "Doll we discussed this."

"I know but I have a feeling you're going to love it, now open the present." you encounter him while you began to get undressed. From the corner of your eye you watched as Bucky carefully opened the present. He looked confused "its a camera so you can take pictures or videos of what you like. I've already taken some photos, I hope you don't mind."

Bucky got the camera out of the box and turned it on before he started to go through the photos you've taken. They were all photos of you naked "doll these a beautiful" he looked over at you and finally realized you were completely naked.

"Thank you Buck, and don't worry I bought you a memory card that can record hours of video if you want to record anything." You got the camera from him and flipped the camera screen so you guys can see yourself. "Say cheese" you bit Bucky's bottom lip before you took a picture.

"I want to use the present you got me right now. Can we film ourselves?" Bucky asked before he took the camera from your hands.

"You want to film a prono?" You looked at him amused while he placed the camera on the nightstand and fixed it so it was about to capture both of us.

"How do I set it to record?" you told him what to press soon enough you saw a red light flashing. Bucky quickly got between your legs and started go down on you. He wanted to make you cum at least three times to make up for cumming too soon in the morning, and he did.

He spent a good hour going down on you and making you cum more than you expected. He was getting hard at the sounds you were making because him "that's it baby girl, I want to hear you scream. I want everyone in the compound to know I'm treating you good." Bucky egged you on as you felt your fifth orgasm approaching.

"Ahhhh shit yes yes yes" you screamed as you came. After you calmed down you pulled Bucky up by his hair and pulled him into a kiss "When are you going to fuck my ass Bucky? I want you to fuck my ass already." You asked against his lips. That question alone made Bucky almost cum in his pants.

"Right now doll, hold on" He got up and started removing his clothes. He got the lube from the drawer and proceeded to lather his cock with it while you rolled over and stuck your ass in the air "I can't wait to be inside this pretty little hole" Bucky teased your asshole with his lubricated cock before he entered you teasingly slow. "Ooooooooo fuck. Soooo fucking tight"

After the pain subsided you closed your eyes and let Bucky go at whatever pace he wanted. Today was his day and you wanted him to enjoy himself. "Give it to me birthday boy, fuck me as hard as you want. You know I can take it."

Bucky let out a groan at your words because you felt him pull out until his tip was only inside and thrusted back inside.

"Look at yourself doll, you look so fucking gorgeous taking my cock in your ass" Bucky grabbed your chin and moved your head so you were looking at the camera.

You were screaming your guts out in pleasure as you watched Bucky fucking you. "Slap my ass baby" you watched as Bucky raised his metal hand and slapping your left butt cheek. "Fuuuck slap it again" you demanded and he did it again without losing his fast and rough pace.

"Fuck I'm about to cum" Bucky groaned as he dug his fingers into your waist.

"Fill my ass with your cum baby, fill my ass with your cum" you screamed and in a matter seconds Bucky made the most animalistic sound before he came inside you.

"Y/N ! ! !" Bucky roared while he continued to thrust inside you. You let out a loud sigh when you reached between your legs and played with your clit until you came again.

Bucky thrusted a few more times before he finally pulled out and collapsed next to you. "How do I make to so it'll stop recording?" he asked while he gave you and you showed him how.

After a few seconds you turned and looked him. "Take the camera with you during missions so you can get off watching us. I know the photos you have of me in your wallet aren't enough to get you off. Take it and maybe if you want to you could film yourself with Steve. Maybe if your feeling generous you'll send me a copy of the footage." Bucky looked over at you shocked that you mentioned Steve out of nowhere. He told you about how him and Steve experiment back in the day. You also knew Steve had some sort of a crush on your boyfriend and you felt bad because Bucky chose you over him. "You know I'm a sucker for gay porn and I would really love to get off to a porno of my boyfriend fucking his best friend."

"Wait are you joking or are you being serious right now?"Bucky genuinely asked. He'd be lying if he said he didn't miss having sex with Steve. He was Steve's first so Steve felt as if he had an unbreakable bond with him. So Bucky felt guilty that he knew Steve still liked him when he asked you to be his girlfriend. He felt guilty but he also really liked you and wanted to start a relationship with you.

"Yes I'm being serious. I can tell he's still in love with you. In fact you should ask him if he wants to be your boyfriend." You ran your fingers up and down Bucky's chest. "You can have a boyfriend and I can have a girlfriend"

Bucky immediately understood why you're being so cool about him possibly being in a relationship with steve and still be with you. You also want to hook up with someone else. "Who?"

"Becky the new agent you kicked out of the party earlier. She came up to me the other day and told me she found me attractive and wanted to purse something but she knew we were still dating."

Apart of Bucky wanted to say no just because he didn't want to share you with anyone. But then he wouldn't be able to fool around with Steve. "Alright let's do it. Well "

"Yay" you kissed Bucky's lips "I feel bad that I'm getting something that benefits me on your birthday."

"Don't be, I'm more ok with it" you guys exchanged a few kisses before you guys got under your blankets and were getting ready to go to sleep

"Happy birthday Bucky, I hope you liked it" you told him before you drifted off to sleep 'trust me doll, I did'


End file.
